


I love you, web-idiot

by uwu_the_writer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comforting, Crying, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff and Angst, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harley draws, Light Angst, M/M, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Short & Sweet, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_the_writer/pseuds/uwu_the_writer
Summary: While Harley is waiting for Peter to return from class, he always goes to this abandoned office and draws. Peter comes to pick up his boyfriend.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	I love you, web-idiot

Peter opened the office door a crack and sneezed at the amount of dust in the air. The figure hunched over the teacher's desk didn’t move, apparently intent on its task. Peter carefully approached the man, trying not to creak the floorboards (an impossible task).

The guy at the table dipped a brush into a rusty can, and it overturned with a crash, spilling dirty brown water everywhere.

“Shit! Freaking can.” The guy hissed and turned to clean up the mess, but suddenly collided with his visitor. “Pete!” He squealed, and his cheeks turned pink at the sound.

“Hey. I didn't hear you come in. How were your classes?” Harley muttered as he carefully wiped the water off with a rag. This happened many times: in his creative impulses, Harley was very absent-minded.

“Hey.” Peter leaned over the table to put Harley's sketchbook away from the puddle. He wasn't sure what Harley was drawing, but it was definitely an autumnal landscape, judging by the rich colors of brown, yellow, and red.

When they were done cleaning, Harley wrapped both hands around of Peter's stomach from the behind, buried his face in his boyfriend's pink hoodie just below the shoulder blades, and whispered. “I missed you, babe. You didn't answer: how are you?” Peter turned to him and put his hand on the top of Harley's head, his face quickly becoming distant and sad. “I just remembered that we're graduating soon and...” His voice is getting quieter. “I'd like May to be here, to see me.”

“Oh, darling. You know she's proud of you. She'd have liked to be here too, she loved you very much. You're doing a great job, and I'm sure that she's endlessly proud of you.”

Peter hunched over, burying his face in Harley's hair and sobbing. “It's not fair. Why me?”

Harley stood up to give Peter a normal hug, holding him tightly to his chest and stroking his back mechanically. He didn't know if he should say anything or _what_ to say to express how sorry he was. When Peter's sobs turned to occasional hiccups and then silence, Harley released the bear hug and placed a light kiss on the tip of Pete's reddened nose, knowing that it always made the boy laugh. Parker chuckled, and a small, timid smile graced his face.

“One moment.” Harley hastily Packed all his things in a bag and went back to Peter. “Ready to go?” Peter nodded, and they hurried to the exit of the college, not paying attention to how strong the rain was.

By the time they ran to Harley's car, screaming and laughing like weirdos, they were pretty wet. While they were basking inside and desperately pressing against each other for warmth, Peter suddenly lifted his head from Harley's lap and whispered. “Thank you.”

Harley opened his eyes: he relaxed a little next to the heat of the stove and Peter at his side, it was so easy to fall asleep. “Any time, you know. Love you, web-idiot.” “I love you too, country boy.”

And they were smiling, wider than ever, despite the bleak weather, the shitty life, and all the challenges they faced.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! having a break while writing another big story


End file.
